Quentin, Caroline
| birthplace = Reigate, Surrey, England | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = Paul Merton (1990–1998) Sam Farmer (2006–present) }} Caroline Jones (born 11 July 1960 in Reigate, Surrey), known by her stage name Caroline Quentin, is an English actress, most frequently associated with broadly comic roles. Biography Career Quentin was educated at the independent The Arts Educational School, in Tring, Hertfordshire. She has had an extensive television and acting career and has become a very well-known actress. Her early work included appearing on the stage when she was in the chorus of the original cast of Les Misérables. Quentin became well-known for her television appearances in Men Behaving Badly, playing Dorothy, and playing Maddy Magellan in Jonathan Creek for three years. In July 1996, Quentin released a single, a cover of The Exciters hit "Tell Him", with her Men Behaving Badly co-star Leslie Ash under the name of Quentin and Ash. The single reached number 25 in the UK Charts and disappeared 3 weeks later. Quentin has also appeared in the 2001 telemovie Hot Money, which was based on the true story of the theft of hundreds of thousands of pounds from the Bank of England. In 1998 came the first sitcom to be built around Quentin herself, Kiss Me Kate. At the British Comedy Awards in 2004, Quentin won the "Best Comedy Actress" award for her performance in Von Trapped and in the same year, she started the major role of Maggie Mee in the popular drama Life Begins, which returned for a third series in 2006. ITV has produced four series' of Blue Murder, in which Quentin plays the main character, DCI Janine Lewis. The pilot aired in the UK on 18th May, 2003. She has also appeared in various series such as Whose Line Is It Anyway?, as a Traffic Warden on Mr. Bean on the episode The Trouble with Mr. Bean, Room 101, Have I Got News For You, the BBC Radio 4 improvisational comedy series The Masterson Inheritance and popular BBC Radio 2 sitcom On the Blog. She will be starring in the new BBC comedy series The life of Riley in 2009. Personal life Quentin married comedian Paul Merton in 1990, but they separated in 1997 and were divorced in 1998. Since 8 September 2006 she has been married to Sam Farmer. They married at Tiverton, Devon. They met in 1999 on the set of Jonathan Creek, where Farmer was a runner. They have two children, Emily (born 1999) and William (born 2003). Caroline has a home in Walberswick in Suffolk. She recently moved in to Morebath Manor near the Devon village of Morebath, close to Tiverton. Selected filmography *''The Bill'' (1991) *''Mr Bean'' (1992) *''Men Behaving Badly'' (1992 - 1998) * ''All or Nothing at All'' (1993) * An Evening with Gary Lineker (1994) *''Jonathan Creek'' (1997 - 2000) *''Kiss Me Kate (1998 - 2001) * ''Hooves of Fire (1999) * The Innocent (2001) *''Hot Money'' (2001) * ''Blood Strangers'''' (2002) *Von Trapped'' (2004) *''Footprints in the Snow'' (2005) *''Life Begins'' (2004 - 2006) *''Blue Murder'' (2003 - 2009) *''Snappers'' (2008) * Life of Riley ''(2009 - 2011) * ''Agatha Christie's Marple ''(2010) * ''Cornwall with Caroline Quentin ''(2011 - present) * [[Dancing on the Edge|''Dancing on the Edge]] (2013) * Big Bad World (2013) Awards British Comedy Awards *1995, Best TV Comedy Actress (Men Behaving Badly, as Dorothy) *2004, Top TV Comedy Actress (Von Trapped, as Maria Moogan; Life Begins, as Maggie Mee) National Television Awards *2004, Special Recognition Award Quentin, Caroline Quentin, Caroline Quentin, Caroline Quentin, Caroline